Remembrance
by 50cm
Summary: Another SI story. Born into a civilian family, she knew she couldn't do much. But she must did something, anything, to prevent the dark future.


-Prologue-

Huff.

Haa.

Huff.

Haaa. Haa. Haa.

Damn it, my whole body was hurt. I had trouble breathing. It was like someone put a lot of weight on my chest. What happened to me?

My eyes squinted. My sight was very blurry and my head was pounding like I was hit by Thor's hammer. I tried to move my arm but it only wiggle slightly. Damn it. I wanted to cry. It hurt. It really hurt, you bastard.

Someone was hovering on me. I knew that face, who she is? I had a hard time digging on my memory. The pain, ugh. I coughed and something liquid came out. Oh yeah, where I am? Uh, right, the face and this situation. It hurt. I barely could remember my own name. Sleepy... I wanted sleep so bad. So I could forget this pain.

Someone shook my body. I glared weakly at the assailant. _Really? You think it was a good idea? _My rib was hurt, you moron! And I wanted to sleep. I couldn't hold the cough and more blood spilled on the asphalt.

I think I remember now. There's laugh, my friend's. We hanged out at my favorite cafe. I just returned to my country. We decided to go to my friend's house, a sleep over. Then, we walked down the road. We wanted to cross the street. Then, red light turned green. A shadow. I turned around. A car drove really fast. I was not fast enough. I was struck. It hurt.

I coughed again. My body was gradually losing the warmth. I caught my friends' eyes. They were full of worries. I smiled at them. Then, I knew my time was up. I must say something. Something. What was it?

"Th...Thank you."

With one last shuddering and an unimaginable pain, my breath was taken away.

* * *

I was flying, floating. It was a weird feeling. Just wandering without thought and everything was peaceful. I felt calm. I didn't care anymore. This was calming. I didn't have a worry, a fear, or anything. I wanted to be like this forever.

And ever.

Ever.

And...

Where am I? _Don't think. Relax. _But there was a nagging feeling, tickling my stomach. Well, I didn't have that anymore. I was sure; I didn't have a body anymore since I couldn't feel anything physical. Why was that? Why I didn't have body? Where am I?

_Don't think. Relax and sleep._

I didn't want that. I wanted to know where I am. Why I was here. What was this place? I tried to remember, calling my memories. It was hard. It was like something preventing that. But, I tried to remember. I wanted to know. Come on, I had a superb memory before.

My latest memories made me flinch. Then, I realized foolishly. I was dead. I wanted to laugh.

* * *

Again? Am I dead again? How could you be dead in after world? For first time in… (I didn't know how time works in the after world?), I felt a strange sensation again. I felt drowned and it was hard to breathe. I was in agony. I couldn't see anything but I knew a harsh light was directed at me. I was flailing my arms. I screamed. I was floating. Then, warmth was enveloping me. It told me to sleep and I nodded off.

* * *

Where am I? There was some voice. I was swaying in slow motion. It felt relaxing. I giggled. A blur of motion stopped in front of me. I still couldn't see anything, just a blur of colors. Something tickled me. I laughed. There was laughing voice, too, responding to me. Sleepy…

* * *

_Sing a little bird, a lullaby.  
The sweetest you can sing.  
Fly to the top of yonder tree,  
Lullaby, Baby king._

Yes, sleep.

* * *

I could see! I could see! I felt giddy and happy. Finally my eyes were working. I blinked a few times. I looked at my surrounding. Well, it seems I was inside a room, a very traditional room with a weird wall. I was not complaining. I quite like traditional thing myself. Why am I here?

I was in a cradle, I think. What? Why did I?

Suddenly, there's a loud noise and footsteps. A woman in her twenties smiled at me. She have dark hair and silver eyes. She lifted me (lifted?) and carried me in her arm. She sounded happy to see me. I still didn't understand what was going on. Or I could be in denial.

"Izayoi, you are my Izayoi. " She said something in gibberish. I couldn't understand. But the language was familiar. I was sure I heard it in one of my many trips. "Izayoi, mommy is really lucky having you…"

The woman was blabbing.  
I was pissed because I couldn't understand what she is saying. Hello, could you talk in English, please? Wait, I think I know what language it is. I learned it at High School.

"_Okaa-san… suki… watashi no musume…" _

It was freaking Japanese! I only knew a bit. Hey, that woman said something. I think I misheard it. _Okaa-san?_ Who is she?

"Izayoi? Are you hungry? Mommy will feed you."

The woman loosened her kimono and feed me. Then everything was clicked. Thousands of denial was dropped from my mind. The torture was begun.

I was a fucking baby again. Oh god, help me. Damn I forgot, you are the one who threw me into this.

At that time, I didn't know many things going to surprise me more.

* * *

A SI story. Yeah, lately there's alot. I just want to try it.

Forgive my grammatical error. I don't have a beta. I will correct it later. Now I just want to publish it and hear...err, read your comment.

Later.


End file.
